Doin' Time
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: Summertime, and the living's easy. SoRoku vs. SoraXKairi. Very naughty, but then again, it's me.
1. Sting

**Doin' Time**

_Summertime_

_And the living's easy._

~Sublime

* * *

><p>A breath of fresh air, and nothing left but the void.<p>

The spray of the sea hanging heavily in the air, and the cool breeze folding nicely over the constant island heat.

"So lovely,"

Sora's fake comment goes over his head.

"So irresistible."

That one's new.

_If I'm so irresistible, you'll stop going back to Kairi._

He bites back the sarcastic comment when a harder thrust sends a pang of pain through him, and instead drawls out a noncommittal moan.

He feels warmth and Sora pulls out, finished.

"Roxas you need to relax,"

Zip.

"You're so tight already."

_ Must be nice compared to Kairi's black hole of a cunt._

He pushes off the palm tree before pulling his boxers and pants back up.

_ I guess he's unloading so much cum into that thing there's barely any left for me._

Zip.

_I mean, that was a little over four minutes. I usually have to pry him off._

"Sorry for not pulling out. I just can't help myself."

Roxas' eyes fix on the ocean, and holy God it's so hard for him to not grab Sora by the hair, drag him over to the shore, and hold his head in the water until he's perfectly still.

The thoughts come to a close when he's shoved against the tree again with violating hands gripping him all over.

"Round two?"

Sora doesn't wait for an answer.

Zip.

Zip.

Roxas could scream rape, but for fucks sake, it's an island. Who's gonna hear him? The seagulls?

Before the sting comes, he hears the obnoxious sound of Sora's ringtone…

Some Sublime song they play on the radio way too often…

Sora picks up.

It's Kairi.

"Sure babe, I'll come over. We can fuck right?"

Roxas' nails dig into the tree.

"Awesome. Be right there."

Click.

"Well Roxie, sorry but I gotta bounce—"

Grab.

Pull.

Sting.

Moan.

"Don't you dare."

Roxas hisses.

"Round two. Remember?"

Sora doesn't object.

_Just like I thought. Always ready to bend me over and—_

Roxas then has the striking thought…

_Am __**I **__the cum dumpster?_

* * *

><p>MHC: Woo yeah! Anal! Right? Anyone? Yeah?<p>

…

Anyway.

I was listening to Sublime's "Doin' Time", and just kinda let myself go at it. I haven't written a story about Sora and Roxas straight up fucking in a long time, so I figured "Why the hell not? More buttsex say I!"

There will be a chapter with how our supposed cum dumpster Kairi is doing.


	2. Stick

**Doin' Time**

_Summertime_

_And the living's easy._

~Sublime

* * *

><p>Bitten nails.<p>

Antsy.

Curious.

Where was he?

What is he doing all the time?

So little time spent with her.

_But who is it spent with?_

Kairi taps the screen on her cell phone, anxious.

Something is happening behind her back.

But what?

_If I'm his girlfriend, why does he never spend time with me?_

She blows a hair out of her face, pouting. Frustrated.

_All he ever wants is sex. And he finishes so fast too._

She settles on calling, just to invite him over. She's not even horny at all; she just wants to be able to monitor Sora. To actually know what he's up to. To know who he may be balls deep in…

She holds her breath

_No!_

Relax.

_ Sora may be a horn dog but… no. He's not that unsatisfied… is he?_

The phone sits in her hands, tempting her.

_Might as well. If he's fucking me, he can't fuck someone else now can he?_

She dials the number, twiddling with the hem of her skirt, and Sora picks up within a few rings. She doesn't give him a chance to say anything.

"Sora, hey! Wanna come over?"

Kairi's nails dig into her leg.

"Yes, we can fuck…"

She sits her elbows on her knees, lays her head in her hands, and pouts some more.

"See you in a bit then."

She hesitates in hanging up, wanting to say anything, but instead stuck with her own thoughts.

_Just like I thought. Always ready to bend me over and—_

At that moment, a string of moans and noises easily associated with sex emanates from the phone.

Kairi then has the striking thought…

_I'm not his cum dumpster, am I?_

Sora only came twice that day.

* * *

><p>MHC: Woo yeah! Guys with insane sex drives!<p>

…

No YOU'RE too personal!

Jerk.

But yeah, second part. If you've listened to that Sublime song yet… who is the unfaithful "girlfriend" in this situation? Damn that Sora just gets around all over the place. I'm tempted to do something involving Axel (cuz I have a soft spot for that Axel-on-Sora stuff) but it wouldn't work with the cum dumpster joke, in my opinion.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
